


Chuck vs The Itch

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Chuck - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2007, recipient:Steph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule Number One of a protection assignment: Never, ever fall for your protectee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck vs The Itch

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Laura for the beta.

The new guy was cute in a nerdish sort of way. Messy blond hair falling into his eyes. Green  
eyes wide behind wire rim glasses as he took in the store. Young and fresh faced, probably just  
graduated from college too. Given the black pants, white shirt and tie, he was joining the Nerd  
Herd. He nearly slammed into Big Mike when the manager stopped in front of the desk where  
Chuck was stationed.

Casey took the opportunity to slip into the office and copy the new guy's resume.

Later, with the sounds of Chuck and Morgan playing a video game, Casey ran a background  
check on the guy. Jimmy Chaunders was going through the Buy More's trainee program in  
anticipation of the latest Buy More store opening soon. He came up clean except for a sealed  
juvie record of hacking into his high school's computer. Pretty standard fare for most computer  
nerds.

Chaunders also didn't do anything out of the ordinary over the next few weeks beyond following  
Chuck around like a puppy dog, playing video games at home and hanging out with other nerds  
after work.

Actually, the guy was becoming a little bit too friendly with Chuck. Standing inside Chuck's  
personal space, laughing at his jokes, his eyes always on Chuck's. Late night gaming sessions in  
Chuck's bedroom that had started to exclude Morgan the last couple of nights.

Right now Jimmy and Chuck were talking animatedly, hands flying, Chuck's eyes lit up in a way  
he only got when speaking geek. Casey was seriously reconsidering the fact that Chuck might  
not be as straight as he originally thought. Not with the signals the two of them were sending  
out. The new guy was cute if one was into geeks, which Casey wasn't.

"You might want to go and stake out your territory", Anna murmured as she sidled up to him.

"What are you talking about?"

There was just a hint of evil to Anna's smile. She took a step closer to him, voice lowering as  
she looked at Chuck and Jimmy, then back at Casey.

"Sometimes we nerds swing both ways. Better odds for getting laid that way. Not that I have a  
problem with getting sex. But people like Lester and Jeff need all the help they can get. And it  
looks like our boy Chuck also swings both ways. With the way you've been hovering around  
Chuck since you were hired, you better get over there quick and make sure Jimmy knows what's  
going on before he gets his hopes up too high."

Casey growled, "I'm not into Chuck."

Anna looked him over, her smile growing wider and more evil. "Uh huh. I've seen the way you  
watch him. Not to mention the way you always invade his personal space." She turned and  
sashayed away, leaving Casey suddenly feeling like he just lost control of something.

Sarah had the thing for Chuck, not him. Chuck was just an assignment to him, and Rule Number  
One of a protection assignment: Never, ever fall for your protectee. It clouded your judgment,  
led you astray and could result in the death of not only your protectee but also yourself. Most  
times, especially the protector's death.

Casey was certainly in no danger of breaking that rule. He was more in danger of dying from  
acute boredom. Four hours of listening to Chuck and Morgan discuss what sort of sandwich to  
take on a deserted island and he'd felt about ready to pull his gun to put himself out of his  
misery.

As protectees go, Chuck was easy to look out for, except for his tendency to disobey orders, a  
stubborn streak, and a keen intelligence hidden under the nerdish surface. Not to mention Casey  
had come to like the guy, despite not wanting to. Chuck was friendly and warm, dealing easily  
with customers and most other people. He'd also show great adaptability to the sudden upheaval  
in his life, quickly learning the ropes, and even contributing his own expertise to some of their  
missions.

In a couple of months his job of being Chuck's bodyguard would be over. A new Intersect  
would be up and running and Chuck wouldn't be needed anymore. It didn't matter that he'd  
grown to like the guy. He would do what needed to be done in this job, and that just might mean  
he'd have to kill Chuck once the new Intersect was ready. Never mind the way Casey's stomach  
suddenly knotted up over the idea of Chuck's death.

Someone glided up behind him. Casey didn't look, more than familiar with the way Sarah  
moved.

"Problems?"

Casey grunted. "New guy's giving me a bad feeling."

"Both the CIA and NSA cleared him and Chuck hasn't flashed on him. What exactly is it about  
him that's bothering you?"

"I don't like the way Bartowski's becoming distracted by him all the time. Or the way  
Chaunders is hanging around him. He's even started coming home with him."

Jimmy reached up to brush something off Chuck's shoulder, their bodies almost touching. Both  
of them focused only on each other.

Casey gritted his teeth. Chaunders was getting far too close to the kid, distracting Chuck from  
his job.

Sarah glanced from Casey to Chuck and back, studying Casey for a long moment.

"Spit it out, Walker."

"I'm just wondering where is this coming from, Casey? Because Chaunders isn't setting off my  
instincts. And since Chuck and I have broken up, he's free to date other people. Provided they  
clear the background check."

"He's a distraction that could get the Intersect killed. And I'm surprised you're okay with  
Bartowski dating someone else, given your feelings for him."

Sarah stiffened, her gaze going cold. Casey stared back until Sarah's eyes dropped away and she  
walked off towards Chuck.

There was a bit more sway to her hips as she walked, drawing attention to her lovely, long legs.  
Chuck didn't even look up like he usually did when Sarah came into the store. Something  
needed to be done about that.

Later, well after dark, with Ellie and Awesome tucked into bed, music started up in Chuck's  
room. Casey chuckled. Did the kid really think he was fooling Casey by turning on the music  
when he wanted to become more friendly with his right hand? Chuck used the exact same  
music every time.

Like Casey didn't already know how Chuck sounded before Bartowski discovered the bugs in  
his room. The mikes were state of the art, picking up every little sound in his bedroom. The  
rustling of clothing, the sound of Chuck's hand moving on his dick, the hitch in his voice as the  
pleasure built. Or the way Chuck tried to keep his voice down when he was getting close so he  
wouldn't alert his sister.

Casey shifted in his seat, his pants growing tight over his groin. He pressed the palm of his hand  
against his dick, his mind easily recalling the soft groans and gasps as Chuck stroked himself off.

Cursing, Casey tossed the headphones aside and freed his cock from his pants. Licking his hand,  
he roughly jerked himself off, the remembered sounds of Chuck's pleasure filling his mind until  
he grunted, coming hard over his hand.

Dammit! Somehow the kid had gotten under Casey's skin like a bad itch. And it didn't help  
that it'd been a long time since he'd gotten laid. It made for a dangerous combination and could  
end up getting both of them killed.

The music had stopped by the time Casey had cleaned himself up and tuned back into Chuck's  
room. The sounds of Chuck getting ready for bed gradually changed into the deep sound of  
sleep.

What Casey needed was to purge the kid from his system and place him right back where he  
belonged: an important government asset in need of protection. The best way to do that was to  
bed him. Just one night was all he needed to get over this unreasonable need he'd developed.  
That and just getting laid would go a long way to making Casey a much happier man. Shouldn't  
be too hard, either. Sarah wasn't the only agent here good at seduction, and Chuck should be an  
easy target.

First things first: he needed to get rid of Chaunders.

~*~*~*~

"What did you do to Jimmy?"

Casey had Vera out in the courtyard, washing her. The afternoon sun was warm enough for him  
to strip off his shirt. The Crown Vic practically gleamed under his hands and Casey couldn't  
help smiling as he ran a cloth over her.

Chuck moved into view, big brown eyes glaring at him. "Ever since you asked for his help in  
the storage room, he won't even come near me any more."

"Good," Casey grunted, leaning over the hood to polish a faint smudge in the black paint. Out  
of the corner of his eye, he could see Chuck's gaze shift to his ass and the way his pants  
stretched over it. "Chaunders was getting in the way."

"In the way of what?" Chuck's voice rose. "You and Sarah cleared him and he knows nothing  
about me being the Intersect. What could he possibly be in the way of?"

"Me seducing you."

Casey turned his head to catch Chuck's reaction. The kid's mouth opened and closed several  
times, eyes going even bigger in shock. Panic, fear, confusion flickered across his face in rapid  
succession.

"W..w..why?"

He straightened up, Chuck's eyes automatically going to his bare chest and stomach. Casey  
flexed gently. Chuck swallowed hard, jerking his gaze upwards.

"It's really simple. Somehow you've gotten under my skin like a bad itch. And the best way to  
ease an itch is to scratch it." Casey's eyes traveled slowly down Chuck's body, lingering for a  
moment along the way. His red shirt outlined a surprisingly well-defined chest for a geek, and  
even longer on his groin.

"Oh god," Chuck's voice was very faint but he didn't flee.

"I figure one night with you would take care of that itch for good."

Chuck gulped, brown eyes dazed. All his emotions were there for Casey to easily read.  
Bartowski didn't hide anything at all.

"You didn't think to just outright ask?" Chuck's voice was shaky. "I though that was more your  
style than seduction."

Casey chuckled. "More fun this way."

He took a step closer to Chuck. "Makes the anticipation all that sweeter." He moved another  
step forward, their bodies almost touching now. "Besides, what would you have said if I  
asked?"

"NO!"

"Uh huh. This way you can get used to the idea." Casey's hand grasped the edge of Chuck's  
shirt, slowly balling the red fabric in his hand.

Chuck held his ground, which pleased him. The kid had guts when he needed them.

"You make it sound like this is going to actually happen."

"It is." The shirt had risen high enough to let Casey's fingers slip under the edge to trace the  
waistband of Chuck's pants, knuckles lightly brushing Chuck's hip. Chuck gasped.

"I'm not even your type!" Chuck held perfectly still, a tremor going through him as Casey  
traced patterns over his skin.

"How do you know what my type is?" He lowered his head till his lips almost touched Chuck's  
ear, his breath making Chuck shiver. But still Chuck didn't pull away.

"Chuck, are you ready?"

Chuck jumped away from Casey as Ellie and Devon came out into the courtyard. Casey  
chuckled at the speed Chuck fled towards them.

By the next morning Chuck looked much calmer, eying Casey warily from behind the Nerd Herd  
desk. Casey waited until just after lunch before approaching him.

Chuck barely jumped when Casey breathed down his neck. The kid had gotten far to used to  
Casey invading his personal space lately. He missed the days when Chuck would pratically  
shriek and leap away when Casey snuck up behind him.

"You do realize you are so not my type, and this is not going to work out at all."

Casey edged closer until his body brushed Chuck's, feeling Chuck still as he felt Casey hot and  
hard against his back.

"Live a little, Bartowski. Try something new for a change." His breath stirred the fine hairs  
around Chuck's ear.

Casey grinned as he felt Chuck shiver.

"I think I've tried enough things lately with this in my head." Chuck tapped his skull, his voice  
still steady.

Casey pressed a little harder against Chuck, hearing the soft intake as his groin came into contact  
with Chuck's ass.

"I don't like to boast, but I've been told I'm very good." His hands came up to rest on Chuck's  
hips. "One night, Chuck. Aren't you even a little curious?"

"N.n.no." Chuck's voice came out shaky as Casey skimmed one hand lightly over his hip,  
fingers spread wide and dangerously close to Chuck's groin.

"Think about it."

Casey kept it simple. No elaborate gestures or romantic dates. No flowers or going out of his  
way to do something nice. That wasn't how he was going to break Chuck. Just a slow, steady  
assault on Chuck's senses. Coming up behind him at odd times, pressing in close to let Chuck  
feel him. Brushing up against him whenever they passed one another in the store. Catching  
Chuck's eye, his own hot with need as he lingered on Chuck's lips, chest, or groin. A phone call  
late at night in the middle of Chuck's jerk off session, Casey's voice husky with his own need as  
he fisted himself.

Wearing down Chuck's resistance inch by inch. Letting the kid's imagination take hold and  
started wondering what it would be like to get laid by one Major John Casey.

He figured a couple of days and Chuck would be begging for him to take him. Chuck surprised  
him and held out longer than Casey expected. Despite how Chuck started to push back against  
Casey's body, a shudder going through him when Casey's hands grazing over his body. The kid  
was becoming so responsive to Casey's barest touch, eyes wide with mingled pleasure and  
confusion that Casey wrung from him.

The Buy More betting pool on when Casey would actually bed Chuck had just hit several  
thousand dollars when Casey decided to step things up to the next level. Plus, Anna had  
promised him fifty percent of her share if her date won. And Sarah had just confronted him  
about his intentions towards Chuck, her warning about not hurting Chuck backed up by the feel  
of cold steel resting uncomfortably close to the family jewels.

He found the perfect opportunity to corner Chuck in the storage room. Hands braced on either  
side of the kid, he pinned Chuck against the wire computer cage.

"Oh god!" Chuck gasped as Casey slipped a knee between Chuck's legs. Pressing up lightly  
against Chuck's balls, he grinned as Chuck's eyes grew very wide.

"Have you given it any more thought?"

His knee rubbed lightly between Chuck's legs, watching as Chuck's eyes almost rolled int the  
back of his head. His hands came up, pushing hard against Casey's chest.

"Try all you want, Casey. I'm not going to give in."

The words would have had more effect if Casey hadn't felt Chuck growing hard against his leg.

"Really." Casey slid a hand between them, palm pressing against Chuck's erection.

Chuck gasped, hands clutching at Casey's shirt. Casey grinned, pressing harder, feeling Chuck  
respond, his hips pushing up into Casey's hand.

"You don't want this at all?" His mouth hovered over Chuck's as his fingers traced the metal of  
Chuck's zipper, pausing to toy with the tab. "Not even a little bit turned on when I do this?" His  
hand slid between Chuck's legs, cupping his balls. Chuck started to babble, legs spreading to  
give Casey easier access.

That was his cue to pull away. Chuck whimpered, eyes dark with need as he reached out to stop  
him. Casey chuckled. His own pants were tight over his hard cock. Chuck's eyes shifted down  
to watch as Casey adjusted himself to ease the ache in his balls.

He rubbed his hand over himself. "Since you're so sure you're not going to give in, I guess I'll  
just be going now."

He turned and walked away, feeling the heat of Chuck's eyes on his ass. Casey smiled.

Four hours later, Chuck banged on his door. Casey opened it to see him standing on the other  
side, a wild look in his eyes.

Chuck pushed past him, their bodies brushing against each other. Heat pooled low in Casey's  
belly. He locked the door and turned around to find Chuck standing several feet away.

"This is just a one time thing, right? One night and tomorrow you stop chasing me around the  
Buy More."

"Yep. One night, no holds barred. Scratch my itch and by tomorrow you will be out of my  
system. We then go right back where we were."

"Okay, then." Chuck moved, taking Casey by surprise as the kid slammed into him.

His hands fisted into Casey's shirt as Chuck's mouth found his. Casey growled, mouth opening  
over Chuck's as he took control. He turned them, pushing Chuck against the wall, hands  
running over Chuck's body. The kiss deepened as they tried to devour each other. Wet and  
messy in the best way possible it left, them breathless.

Chuck grabbed his arms, arching against him, his erection prodding Casey's stomach as he tried  
to pull him closer. Casey wedged a hand between them, fingers swiftly undoing Chuck's belt  
and zipper. Chuck moaned, feeling Casey's big hand slipping into his pants to free Chuck's  
dick.

"Oh god! Oh god!" Chuck panted, head lowering to watch Casey's big hand slowly explore him.

Casey licked his palm, hand sliding easily along Chuck's shaft as Chuck's head dropped back  
against the wall, whimpering and pushing steadily into Casey's fist.

Casey stroked harder, and the whimpering turned into babbling. His own pants pulled tight over  
his crotch, his cock hard and aching, turned on by the sight and sounds of Chuck.

His thumb ran over the tip of Chuck's cock, pressing up under the head at the sweet spot. Chuck  
cried out, coming hard over Casey's hand.

Chuck slumped against the wall and would have fallen except for the weight of Casey's body  
pinning him. He had a dazed look on his face that changed as Casey kissed him hard, grinding  
his own erection into Chuck's stomach.

"Bed. Now."

Casey pulled back to strip off his shirt, watching Chuck's eyes travel over his chest and lower,  
following the line of dark hair down to where it disappeared beneath his pants. He could see  
Chuck shuddered at the way Casey's pants tented over his dick.

Casey advanced on him. Chuck scrabbled to keep his pants up and dashed for the bedroom,  
Casey on his heels.

Inside, Casey pulled Chuck back against him, shoving down his pants and underwear, efficiently  
undressing him. His hands roamed over Chuck's chest and belly, feeling the flow of muscle  
beneath warm skin. The kid really did have a nice body for a nerd.

Chuck's head fell back against Casey's chest, his breathing starting to quicken under Casey's  
touch. Casey gave Chuck a hard push that sent him sprawling across the bed.

Chuck flipped over onto his back, and propped himself up on his elbows. Chuck's sated  
expression slowly grew heated as Casey stood at the end of the bed and stripped, tossing his  
clothes in a pile. Casey smirked as Chuck examined him, the tip of Chuck's tongue flicking out  
to moisten his lips.

Casey slid one hand over his chest, flicking at a nipple before moving lower. Chuck's eyes  
never left his hand as it slid downwards, threading through the dark, wiry hair of his groin. He  
fisted himself, watching as Chuck's cock twitched. Heat coiled low in his belly at the way  
Chuck watched him.

He pounced, straddling Chuck on the bed, his mouth taking Chuck's hard. Chuck moaned,  
mouth opening under Casey's, the kiss deepening as Casey settled between Chuck's legs. His  
hands explored Chuck's body, taking his time. Chuck's hands gripped him as he writhed under  
Casey's explorations. Casey could feel him growing hard against his belly, his own shaft  
rubbing against Chuck's.

Chuck didn't stay passive for long, Arching up against Casey, he managed to shove him onto his  
back, determination and need making Chuck's eyes grow dark. Casey pushed back, growling,  
enjoying the way Chuck fought him for control. That stubborn, determined streak of his made  
Casey harden even more, wanting to flip Chuck over and drive into him hard and fast.

They wrestled, tumbling across the bed. The air grew heavy with the ragged sound of their  
breathing. Hands scraped down sweat- slicked skin, drawing out harsh groans, mouths tasting  
and biting as passion marks blossomed on their skin.

Chuck pulled away, eyes hot with need. He rolled onto his stomach, spreading his legs. Casey  
groaned at the sight of Chuck's firm ass shoved up as Chuck shifted onto his hands and knees.  
He reached for the lube sitting inside the nightstand, nipping at Chuck's shoulder before he knelt  
between Chuck's spread legs.

Chuck was tight as Casey slowly stretched him, crying out as Casey's fingers found the hidden  
gland inside his body. Carefully pulling his fingers out, Casey reached for a condom, rolling it  
on as he fought not to come.

"Oh god!" Chuck gasped as Casey slowly eased inside him. He pushed back, meeting Casey's  
inward stroke, both of them groaning as Casey sank deeper inside. Casey watched himself as he  
pulled out a little, then slammed in hard. Chuck's whimpers changed to outright babbling as  
Casey found the sweet spot deep inside Chuck.

Casey gripped Chuck's hips, fingers digging into the firm flesh as he plunged into Chuck hard  
and deep, unable to hold back as Chuck babbled and panted, writhing under Casey's body.

Casey slid one hand down over Chuck's hip to palm his cock, feeling how hard and slick it was.  
Chuck groaned as he touched him, arms collapsing onto the bed, leaving Casey draped over his  
back. Casey wrapped his hand around the hard length, stroking him as he pounded into Chuck.

His control suddenly snapped as he lost himself in the feel of Chuck hot and tight around him,  
the slick sounds of their bodies slapping against each other and the sweet sound of Chuck's  
voice as he cried out. Casey groaned as Chuck came, tightening around Casey's buried shaft.  
Bracing his hands on Chuck's hips, Casey sped up until he came, spilling inside the condom.

Chuck slumped onto the bed, Casey's body covering his. Their breathing slowed, skin drying in  
the coolness of the room. Casey pulled free from Chuck, feeling the other man sigh and drift  
off. He disposed of the condom and cleaned them both up before crawling back into bed with  
Chuck.

Just before dawn he woke up Chuck up with a blowjob. Chuck snuck back into his room with a  
goofy smile on his face and a hitch to his step. Casey sprawled in bed, lazily stroking himself  
off. His itch scratched, things would go back to normal now.

Except they didn't.

Two weeks later, he was still jerking off to thoughts of Chuck. And unlike before, he knew  
exactly what Chuck tasted and felt like. The itch was still there. Chuck was still there, and  
Casey wanted him back in his bed, under him, with his legs over Casey's shoulders as he took  
Chuck hard.

Goddanmit. This was supposed to be out of his system. He'd had Chuck and the kid was  
supposed to go back to being nothing more than an assignment. But he couldn't put up those  
barriers anymore, couldn't shove Chuck back into the category of an asset to be protected. Now,  
he only saw big, brown eyes, a goofy smile, and a sharp intelligence hidden deep inside Chuck's  
mind.

He'd gone and broken the first rule. Never fall for your assignment. How the hell was he going  
to do his job when it came time to kill Bartowski?

Except right now his assignment was missing not only from the Nerd Herd desk but from Buy  
More as well.

Casey stalked through the Buy More, the other employees scrambling to get out of his way as  
they caught sight of his expression.

"Where's Bartowski?"

Jeffrey blanched and ducked behind Anna as Casey towered over him. Anna met his eyes,  
looking bored.

"Chuck's out on a repair job."

Casey growled, hands resting on his hips. "That was over two hours ago. He should be back by  
now."

Casey's skin twitched at the thought of Chuck out on one of the repair jobs. It was one of the  
few things they couldn't stop Chuck from doing but it made Chuck such a vulnerable target with  
no one to watch his back.

"The job's at Mrs. Babcock's house. She's an older woman who has a thing for nerds. We sent  
Lester out last time and nearly lost him to her. Chuck can usually fend her off pretty good."  
Anna cocked her head, looking behind him. "And here he is."

Casey turned. Chuck looked rumpled and flustered, his tie missing and shirt untucked. He had  
lipstick on his collar and smeared against his cheek.

Casey's hands flexed, already imagining a neck under his fingers.

"Hey, Casey. What's going on?" Chuck looked at him, big brown eyes warm and smiling.

Casey grunted. Chuck's smile died as Casey gestured for him to follow.

He headed for the storage room, snarling at the two cashiers making out in the computer cage.  
The couple squeaked and ran for the door.

"What's happening? Is there another mission coming up?"

Chuck yelped as Casey whirled on him, slamming him against the nearest wall. Chuck reeked of  
perfume. Someone else had been touching Chuck. Someone not him.

"Case..." The word was lost as Casey kissed Chuck, tongue plunging deep inside Chuck's  
mouth as Casey ground against him.

Chuck was panting by the time Casey pulled away.

"I thought this was a one time thing. You know, scratch your itch and everything would be fine  
again?"

"I lied. Got a problem with that?" Casey held Chuck's gaze.

"No, no. Just wanted to understand what's happening here."

"Good." He kissed Chuck again, feeling the kid returning his kiss eagerly as Casey slipped a  
hand between them.

Chuck broke away, hair mussed and his eyes dark with need. "So how long is this going to  
last?"

Casey tugged down Chuck's zipper, nipping at the soft skin under Chuck's chin. "Long enough  
to get you fully out of my system."

Chuck gasped, head falling back to give Casey better access to his throat. "Okay. Good to  
know."

Epilogue

The new guy was cute in a nerdish sort of way. Female this time, training for the new store soon  
to be opening. Dark brown haired tied back in a ponytail, white shirt undone to just above her  
breasts and short, plaid skirt that barely ended mid thigh.

She was also deep in Chuck's personal space, shoulder brushing his as he showed her something  
on the computer. As usual Chuck was completely oblivious to the new girl.

Casey crossed his arms, legs spread as he glared at the latest and hopefully, very temporary  
addition to the Nerd Herd. Even though he was meters away from the desk, the new girl felt his  
eyes on her and looked up.

Casey held her gaze, looked over to Chuck and back to her, staring her down. She held his gaze  
for a long moment before her eyes dropped and she shifted away from Chuck.

Feeling her move away, Chuck finally looked up, catching sight of Casey. Seeing the look on  
his face, Chuck looked over at the new girl, back at Casey and rolled his eyes in exasperation  
before turning back to the computer.

Casey watched them for a few minutes longer to insure the new girl knew her place.

Chuck was his and he didn't share well with others.

  



End file.
